


Requiem For A Distant Memory

by WinterShadowMinto



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sorta sad, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterShadowMinto/pseuds/WinterShadowMinto
Summary: It seems impossible for Homura to get some sleep. The problem seems to trace back to a certain date, with a certain girl. Deep inside her memories.





	Requiem For A Distant Memory

Homura couldn't sleep. It was around midnight in Mitakihara. The town was silent and still. Barely any people lingered on the street. The wind was the only sound heard in the town.

She was at home, laying on top of her bed. Desperately trying to will herself to sleep, to no avail. Homura begrudgingly got out of bed. She deemed this as yet, another hopelessly, sleepless night. She walked out of her room and into the short hallway. Once at the end, she turned into the living room to grab her phone. Quickly messaging Mami about her situation.

By now, Mami was well aware of Homura's insomnia. However, she didn't know that full reason. Homura knew exactly why she was so sleep deprived. It was because of some damned pink-haired girl with, pig-tails and red ribbons in her hair. " Madoka...", she mumbled to herself, bitterly. Whenever she thought of her, that was the name that came to mind. It made sense that was her name, Despite, Homura had never even seen her before. Let alone known she existed. It annoyed her to no end.

A sudden beep from her phone broke Homura out of her thoughts. Mami told her she could come over for tea again. Homura felt bad for constantly waking up her friend. She pinched the bridge of her nose, she didn't even know how to start thanking her. She let out a sigh.

Homura began to quickly smoothed out her long, dark, silky hair and redid her red ribbon. She threw on her uniform. She guessed she would be staying the night again, anyways. It saved her time in the morning, from coming back to get it.

About half an hour had passed since Homura got on the subway train. She would've preferred to walk, however, a terrifyingly close call with a drunk man had scared her out of the idea. It would've ended badly if a strange girl hadn't saved her. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

It would be awhile til Homura arrived at her destination. Nobody else was on the train with her. This gave her some much needed time to think.

Ever since May 1st, everything had began to feel surreal. As if, the whole month of April, had been wiped from her memory. She can vaguely remember waking up at the hospital with a red ribbon in her hand. Another strange thing was, the white board in her hospital room was full of hundreds of tally marks. She should of remembered why she got the ribbon and apparently drew tally marks on the white board but, she doesn't. Although, the strangest thing to happen was her heart condition seemed to be cured magically. This was when the pink-haired girl began to appear in her memories.

Whenever she thought of the girl, her heart would begin to ache and she would start feel strange. It was clear she wasn't sick or happy. With her research, Homura concluded she must hate Madoka, the girl from her memories. But, it should be impossible to hate someone that never existed, right?

"Maybe she's an enemy from a past life.", she chuckled darkly, thinking out loud to herslf. Now that she thought about it, that would make sense. Could memories from a past life really be reasonable? Homura's eyes began to close as sleep washed over her. Pulling her into a much needed rest. She would only close her eyes for a few minutes.

\-----------------

A bright light filled Homura's vision. It almost blinded her as she opened up her eyes. The ground felt soft underneath her. She sat up and looked around. It appeared she was in a flower field, filled with white and magenta flowers. The sky was cloudless and looked like the galaxy, except colored pink.

A sudden voice interrupted her quiet investigation. "Homura! Your here!. ", the voice shouted excitedly. Homura turned around to stare at the person behind her. It was Madoka, her sleep thief. Except, her ribbons were white.

"Wait, what's going on.", she questioned, as she felt her heart fill with "hatred". Madoka smiled shyly, "I would've brought you here sooner. It's just our times never added up until now.", the girl awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. Homura could only stare back in confusion. Why would a potential enemy summon her here? An even better question, why did she have a Mitakihara Middle School uniform on? It made no sense.

Madoka stopped rubbing her neck and met Homura's gaze. Homura thought she could see sadness in her eyes. "I guess most of your memories really are wiped. Ha ha...", Madoka joked awkwardly. Silence fell between them as Homura's mind went to work. Her memories were wiped? Did she really have another life? She doesn't even know where to begin to piece it all together.

She stared back at her. Madoka's sadness seemed to intensify, for some reason. Madoka walked up to Homura, sitting on her knees in front of her. She smiled kindly at Homura, "There's not enough time to explain right now, and i'll probably just confuse you more. Sorry.", she finished, looking down at the ground.

Homura could only stare, completely dumbfounded. After all the sleepless nights she endured. She finally met the cause of it and doesn't even get an answer. 

She held a hand up to her heart. Seeing the girl before her look so sad, made her heart swell with sympathy. She guessed she wanted to somehow comfort Madoka. She just didn't know how. She angrily looked at the flower field, none of this made any sense.

Suddenly, Madoka reached forward to place a hand on Homura's head, feeling her ribbon. A warm smiled appeared on Madoka's face, "You kept the ribbon in.", she gently glided her hand over it, "It looks really good on you.". Before Homura even realized she moved, her hand grasped Madoka's hand, "B-but they looked better on you!", she shouted. Homura internally cringed at herself. She didn't even know why she shouted. Embarrassment washed over her.

Madoka stared at Homura in surprise. Her expression suggested she figured out something. Madoka gave Homura a warm smile. 

Homura felt her heart fill up with unexpected grief. It felt as if her and Madoka had known each other for a long time. It almost felt painful despite, her heart condition being somehow cured. 

Madoke decided to speak, "You don't have to worry about being alone, Homura. I'll always be there to protect you. I promise.", she gave Homura a longing look. Homura couldn't help but return her gaze.

Suddenly, Madoka stood up. Her clothes changed from her uniform to a white dress with a large bow in her hand and, a white heart choker on her neck. Homura couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She also realized she needed more sleep.

"Whoops! It looks like time's up. We need to go back now. Sorry about that.", Madoka said apologetically, "I promise we'll meet again soon.". She dropped her bow and turned around to fiddle with something in her hands. After a moment she turned back towards Homura and, crouched down to her level.

She took Homura's hand and turned her palm upwards, placing a small circular object in her palm. At least from what Homura could feel. Madoka's hand rested on top of her hand, leaning closer to Homura, "This is to make sure you know this was real. I promise your not going crazy.", she spoke softly. Another warm smile appeared on her face, "Get some sleep soon. Have a great night, Homura~".

That was the last thing Homura heard before the dream faded and, she was on the subway train, once more. 

Homura opened her palm to see that Madoka given her a bracelet. It looked almost exactly like Madoka's choker when she changed except, it was black with a white, steel heart shape at the center. A warm feeling coursed through her body. 

An announcement cut thought Homura's thoughts, signaling she arrived at her stop.

\-------------------

Mami opened the door upon Homura's arrival. "Welcome back Homura. Hopefully you'll start sleeping again soon.", she said, closing the door behind her. Homura nodded in gratitude, "Thank you, Mami.". Mami turned away and went into the kitchen. Homura guessed she was checking on the tea. She saw two other girls seated at the table. 

"Hey, Homura! What's up? You sure do come here a lot.", one of them cheered, she had red-hair that was done up in a ponytail. The other's hair was short and blue. Homura walked over and took a seat at one end of the table. 

"I've been having trouble sleeping lately." Homura stated, " Mami helps me get to sleep.". Truthfully, Mami's tea had helped Homura snag an hour or two of sleep every night.

"Aww, that would suck.", the red-head tried to sympathize. She wrapped an arm around the girl next to her. "All of us were having a little party for Sayaka. She's staring to move on from violin boy.". Sayaka nudged her aside, " Geez Kyouko! You don't have to announce it to everyone.", she pouted. Taking her arm off of the other, Kyouko just rolled her eyes, " Come on, this is a milestone for you. I'm just trying to encourage you.".

Mami came out of the kitchen with the tea. A large platter with four teacups and one teapot were in her hands. She smiled apologetically at Homura. "I apologize for not sending you an invitaion. We didn't want to disturb you, just in case you ended up sleeping tonight.". Mami began to pour everyone tea. Homura shrugged, "It's fine. I appreciate your concern.".

Kyouko looked at her, " Once you get our sleep schedule back on track. We'll have a little celebration for you too, yeah?". Homura grunted in agreement. She took a sip of her tea. There was too much on her mind right now. She didn't even know if Madoka had been lying about their encounter.

\--------------------

Later on, Homura was siting on a chair in Mami's living room, half paying attention to the movie playing. Sayaka and Kyouko were sitting next to each other on the couch, fast asleep. On the other side of the room, Mami was slumped over in her seat. Looking like she was ready to doze off.

Homura turned her attention to the bracelet. Madoka gifted it to her so she could remember their dream together. It was a mystery to Homura as to why she had so many mixed emotions. Especially about Madoka. She didn't even know if she was real. Perhaps she was apart of a distant fantasy?

However, one thing Homura knew for sure was... Madoka never existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you taking the time to read.  
Have a good day/night.


End file.
